Year of the Spark: September 26
by Sparky Army
Summary: Mornings were the worst time of the day.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): More fluff, honestly I can't seem to write anything else, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Good Morning**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

The alarm beeped incessantly and Elizabeth sat up, reaching out to turn the thing off. It was a habit now to get up as soon as the alarm went off; she'd trained her body into it in the years they'd been on Atlantis. It didn't make mornings any easier, mornings were the worst time of the day without a doubt. She was never fully awake until she got a cup of coffee down her and even then it took a few more cups before she'd be at full capacity.

Mornings had gotten even harder over the last few months and she blamed it entirely on the person lying next to her. The only thing he'd trained his body to get up for was an emergency, alarms and meetings be damned. As usual he sensed her getting out of bed and reached out for her, apparently her getting up early counted as an emergency because it always woke him up. He pulled her back down on the bed and curled up next to her, his arm remaining around her waist to keep her there and he had yet to speak, she wasn't even sure if he'd opened his eyes yet.

She sighed letting him know she still wanted to protest even as she relaxed in arms. "I have a briefing this morning, I have to get up," she told him though the words lacked the conviction they used to have.

"Well then you should get up," he replied making no move to let her go and she smiled slightly glad that his eyes were closed because she really wouldn't want him to know that she found this amusing.

"Are you going to let go of me?" she questioned already knowing the answer but it never hurt to try, one morning he might actually surprise and her let her go right from the start.

"Nope," he responded his eyes still closed and his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"John," she said firmly, he'd let her get up in a few minutes he always did and that was the reason she allowed him these few moments on a morning, still, she needed to at least look like she was protesting.

"Elizabeth," he replied.

She smiled again moving closer to him on the bed and saw his answering smile. She hated how adorable he looked like this; half asleep, smiling lazily and holding her like his life depended on keeping her in bed for just those few extra minutes. She leaned forward, touching his lips with hers but not kissing him knowing it would make him wake up more. He moved his hand up from her side, brushing it along the bare skin of her arm to her neck and pulling her closer so he could kiss her properly.

"You're predictable," she mumbled against his lips.

"Only with you," was his response and she felt a proud smirk trying to escape. "Besides, here you're just as predictable as I am."

She wanted to argue with that but there wasn't any point, she knew it was probably true and if she was really honest she didn't mind. It was here and only here that she felt comfortable enough to just be Elizabeth, to leave Dr Weir and everything about her outside. John had a way of putting her at ease, making her feel secure and comfortable enough to expose herself on every level.

He kissed her again and finally let her go, she stood up before he could change his mind, he'd done that once or twice and she'd had to go through the entire process a second time, not that she minded that either. So maybe mornings weren't that bad anymore but he made it damn difficult to leave. She walked to the bathroom and could feel John's eyes watching her, trust him to finally open them when she was walking to the bathroom naked.

"You know you should probably get up too, you're supposed to be sparring with Teyla this morning," she reminded him and he shrugged.

"I'm always late, she never minds, Ronon usually takes my place until I get there," he told her and she rolled her eyes thinking of the easiest way to get him out of the bed.

"I'm taking a shower... all by myself," she stated suppressing a smile.

"I'm up," he replied quickly, immediately getting out of the bed and following her to the bathroom. Elizabeth laughed as she turned the water on and felt John's arms warp around her from behind; he settled his chin on her shoulder.

"Have I told you how sexy you are?" he questioned and she tried not to roll her eyes at him again.

"Not since we woke up ten minutes ago, last night though..." she trailed off trying to remember how many times he'd told her that the previous night.

"Well then..." he began kissing her neck and Elizabeth shrugged him off with a grin.

"Get in the shower before I change my mind and leave you out here."


End file.
